hbo_romefandomcom-20200214-history
Vorena the Elder
Personality Season One Vorena the Elder is the oldest child of Lucius Vorenus and Niobe, aged about 12 or 13 at the start of the series. Her mother was only "thirteen summers old" when she married Vorenus. They enjoyed some short years as a married couple before Lucius left for Gaul while Caesar waged war. Eight long years pass, and Vorenus returns to a family he barely knows. The entire family is thrown into shock: Niobe was told over a year ago that her husband was dead and they have been struggling to survive. Vorena and her sister do not know how to take this man who claims to be their father. Vorenus is surprised to learn that he is now a grandfather, being told that Vorena having had a child with Crito, a drover's boy. Although Vorenus is furious that Crito has touched his "property" without his permission, he eventually agrees to let them wed. Unbeknownst to Vorenus ; however, the child is actually Niobe's who had an affair with her sister's husband Evander after believing Vorenus was dead. Vorena is afraid of her father as he is often in a sour mood and has no idea how to interact with his children after being absent for so long. The tensions between Niobe, her sister Lyde, and her brother-in-law do not make the restructuring of the family's life any easier. Vorena is constantly sent to care for "her child" who is only soothed by his real mother. When calamity threatens the family fortunes, Vorenus is forced to re-enlist with the Legion, though with the added prestige of being one of the evocati. He is away for two years and returns to a much finer home: Niobe has spent time and money upgrading their home. The children no longer wear brown rags for clothing and the home is much brighter. As the series progresses, the family's luck continues to improve: Vorenus is appointed a magistrate by Caesar and shortly thereafter a Roman senator. This great honor causes Vorena's parents to realize what a lowly husband her daughter is: she is made to divorce Crito and instead try to persuade her that an old, wealthy man is a much better option. Vorena is not thrilled with idea of marrying such a man, as she believes you should love the person you marry. Her parents think this is a foolish idea and eventually convince her that a wealthy husband is not a bad thing and that love will come later. In the Season One Finale, Vorenus is told the truth about his "grandson" by the conspirators that intend on murdering Caesar who had appointed Vorenus as a bodyguard. With Vorenus away, Caesar is murdered on the Senate floor as Veronus flies home in a rage. Though the children are not home, Niobe is panic sicken as she watches her husband destroy their home with no reason why. Vorenus demands to know the truth about the boy, and Niobe indirectly admits that he is her child by another man. Though Lucius grabs a knife, Niobe throws herself off of the balcony, killing herself. Anger driven out by grief, Veronus holds his wife until his "grandson" appears. He shakes the boy violently before Lyde and his daughters return, bewildered by the scene. Vorenus curses his children and storms away in disgust. Vorena is terrified that her father will return to kill them, but Lyde calms the children and they prepare Niobe's body for cremation. With Caesar dead and chaos ensuing in the city, an old rival of Vorenus named Erastes Fulmen visits Vorenus' home to exact vengeance, but he instead finds Lyde and the children. Season Two Vorenus, despondent and borderline psychotic with grief, returns home to find the children gone. A slave hiding in the home tells him that Fulmen took the children and Lyde. With the help of his friend Titus Pullo, the two go to the Aventine Collegium and massacre Fulmen's men. Defeated, Fulmen tells Vorenus that he took his children, he then beat them, raped them and killed them before throwing their bodies into the Tiber. Vorenus decapitates Fulmen before returning home in a deep depression. Unbeknownst to either Vorenus or Pullo, Fulmen lied: Lyde, Vorena the Elder, Vorena the Younger and Lucius were sold into slavery. Vorena the Elder was put to work as a prostitute while her younger siblings work in a kitchen. Lyde manages to escape the slave carriage, and runs to Rome only to find that Vorenus has gone north with Mark Anthony. When Pullo learns that the children are alive, he tracks Vorenus down in the aftermath of the Battle of Mutina, and together they rescue Vorenus' children. Unfortunately freedom does not quell the hatred Vorena has for her father. After being brought home, the children steal some of their father's money and run to Lyde's house, insisting that they all run away. Lyde insists they return and at least pretend to love their father in gratitude for rescuing them from slavery. Vorena's hatred only grows and she becomes involved with Omnipor, a man working for Memmio who intends to use Vorena to spy on her father. Omnipor sends Vorena gifts in an attempt to seduce her. When Memmio catches them having sex, he pretends to be angry with her, saying that he will have to tell her father about the relationship, which will probably result in severe punishment. Vorena begs him to remain silent and he agrees on one condition: she will spy on her father and report his actions to him. She agrees willingly, hoping to take revenge on the man who killed her mother. When Vorenus confronts his daughter, Vorena admits to betraying him and screams that she was glad to do so. Flying into a rage, she accuses him of killing her mother, abandoning his children in hell, and forcing her to prostitute herself. Vorenus is shocked to learn that his children have hated him all along and becomes violent with Vorena. He starts choking her after she pulls a knife on him but stops when Pullo points out that the younger children are watching. An ashamed and devastated Vorenus leaves Rome for Egypt with Anthony, Pullo remaining behind to take care of the children. Vorena is reconnected with her father some time later after Mark Anthony and Cleopatra commit suicide in defeat. Vorenus is badly wounded while fighting Octavian's soldiers with Pullo at a military checkpoint. Pullo brings him home to his children, who tearfully reconcile with him on his death bed. Trivia * Vorena the Elder joins her aunt Lyde as an acolyte of the goddess of Orbona, who was the goddess who granted new children to the childless. * Vorena's age is inconsistent with the the number of years depicted as having passed in the show. By Episode 9 of Season 2, a full 18 years have passed since the start of the series, though Vorena still looks like a pre-teen. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Roman Category:Female